Angel
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: It is surprising, how your world seems to change in one day. Everything was perfect, everything would be perfect, but one second destroyed it. Lucy didn't want her angel to go...


**So, I wrote another Grayxlucy one-shot! I wrote a sad one for a change, and I've been working on improving, so I hope you guys reading this like it :) I would like to add, that the song I have used is 'Tears of An Angel', by RyanDan.**

* * *

**Angel**

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie~_

I was not a big fan of rhetorical questions; every time I wondered one aloud, the answer would comically present itself at the very moment. So, I tried to avoid asking them altogether; most heroines in horror movies died that way anyway.

Yet, when everything was beyond blissful, I was not really sweating it. Because 'What could go wrong now?' definitely had an answer as I walked with Gray Fullbuster under the cloudy sky. The answer was 'Nothing can.'

Gray and I walked aimlessly through the crowded town, deciding to make a beeline for the quiet spot near the river. I looked up to see the rain clouds forming steadily.

"Hey, the sky's you. Think we should just head back?" I suggested. My boyfriend rolled his eyes at one of my lame, but much used jokes concerning his name, and grinned.

"If that's what you want, no problem. Or we could—" I never got to know what Gray had in mind. He had a habit of springing surprises at me, somehow or the other thinking of something to cheer me up when I was in the blues, and I loved that.

He was interrupted by the loud screaming of a woman, and as we turned, a few people were running in our direction. I squinted to see a tall girl, walking steadily through the people, as they scattered everywhere to move out of her way.

"She's psychic! Move you kids, move!" A man yelled at me and Gray.

Not knowing what to do, we began to look around, before breaking into a sprint anyway. Above, the heavens rumbled and thundered as we went into a gap between two huge shops, like an alley.

Exhilarated, I looked up at Gray, and laughed; "Well, I got my share of drama then!"

Gray looked amused as he answered; "You're seriously weird. You want to get chased by mental people every day? Then I know what to get you for your birthday."

I snorted and punched him in a friendly way. "Yeah, just bring yourself, and my wish will be fulfilled."

"Oh very funny." Gray leaned down to kiss me once—leaving me dizzy as usual—and said after a few minutes; "I think danger's over, let's get out of here."

A raindrop fell onto my nose, and I tried looking at it, turning cross-eyed in the process. Gray saw that, and began to chuckle. Oh, I loved that sound. I wiped it off my nose and smiled.

As more drops began to fall, I turned to Gray. But he was no longer facing me, and he had his back to me, his posture tense and careful.

"Gray?" I asked curiously, trying to get him to look at me.

"Lucy, just go out from behind, will you?"

I was standing near the open side of this 'alley', so I could get a head-start, but I obviously wasn't going. I peered around his arm, to see that same girl who was out on the streets, her waist length, black hair getting wet as the rain began to fall thick and fast.

_It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky~_

"How did she get here?" I whispered, all my previous comments about drama vanishing into thin air.

"This place stretches out to the left too; it goes on till the last building." Gray replied, his voice strained. I understood that there was an opening on the other sides too. And this girl had to choose our hiding place out of all.

I didn't understand why Gray was so tensed; what could that girl possibly do? Through the sheet of rain, I peered a little more closely at the girl, and understood. She was holding a knife in her hand, but her features were dark and…sad, like she was fighting some internal battle.

I ignored Gray as he tried to push me back, and moved to his side. The black-haired beauty noticed, and pointed her weapon at me.

"You killed him…it was you…you killed Conner."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. What was she talking about?

"I haven't killed anyone! What is your problem?" I said, aware that disbelief was written all over my face.

"Come on, let's get out now." Gray muttered to me. I nodded slightly, still staring at the girl, and started to back out with Gray right beside me. But the girl apparently lost it.

"Don't lie!" she shrieked, coming forward, the knife in a dangerous position. Instinctively, I thrust out a hand to block it, and cut my palm. The girl advanced closer as I tried to make sense of things.

"Lucy! Just run!" Gray shouted, but my feet were frozen in place. Suddenly, with a burst of adrenaline, I listened to him, turned again, and took two steps forward.

"You'll pay! You're going to die!" The girl started to cry, but insane determination was still etched on her pale face.

I realized that Gray was behind me, and if anything happened, he could get hurt. So instead of running, I ducked, and now we were both facing the girl again.

"Lucy, don't do this! Just run out, nothing will happen. Trust me!" Gray said.

I looked into his blue eyes once, one half hidden by his raven black hair, and shook my head.

"We can handle it. It's two against one."

"No one said we have to fight."

We didn't have time to negotiate now. The girl's hair swayed in the slight wind, and she raised her knife threateningly at me. I started to back away a bit.

"Why did you kill him?" she demanded, coming closer to me than I liked. Beside me, Gray tried fervently to change our positions. As she said those words, a flash of confusion ran across her face, before she seemed to win that internal battle and change back into that mad face.

"Stop saying that! It's disturbing! I told you, I haven't—"

"Liar!" the girl cried, water streaming from her coal black eyes, just like the rain.

I heard sirens and men shouting in the distance, and took some reassurance in the fact that someone was coming to help.

Thunder rolled across the sky, and the noise was making me lose track of everything. The rain kept making that steady, rhythmic sound, the wind playing around us, with us.

Gray took hold of my left hand, and gently started to pull me towards the streets. They were naturally empty; everyone had run off to somewhere safe, it was stupid us who chose to take shelter in this cursed place.

Why couldn't someone see us from the other building? Why couldn't they help us? But then I felt that no one could make out anything through the downpour anyway.

My hair and my clothes stuck to my skin as I got soaked and drenched, and I began to feel cold; the rain was so heavy and icy.

"Lucy, NOW!" Gray yelled, just as the girl glanced at the sky; we were about to run, crawl, skid, whatever it took to get out of this place, when the girl looked back. Quick as a flash, she raised her knife, as I slipped and stumbled on a puddle, somehow regaining balance again.

I scrunched my eyes shut, knowing in a few seconds I wouldn't exist in this world any longer. What would happen to Levy? To my estranged father? I never really got to know him, and now I never would. Amazing, how I had space to think of that, as I gripped Gray's shirt and hand, bracing myself.

There was a sudden movement, and Gray's hand was gone from mine. The warmth of his presence was gone. There was a horrible sound, like squelching, or pushing something into a fleshy surface…

"I love you, Lucy."

I snapped open my eyes, and Gray was not beside me. His shirt was absent from my desperate fingers too, and my gaze slowly travelled down, as I felt something touch my feet.

Gray was on the ground on his back, his head limp on my boots. He was motionless... too motionless. And then I saw the gaping red wound in his stomach, staining his white shirt. As my eyes felt like burning up and falling out, I saw his last expression; a small smile, his now glassy eyes directly on my face.

_Can you hear heaven cry?  
The tears of an angel  
Tears of angel…  
_

I did not cry. I did not scream. I did not stand there, open-mouthed. I did not run away. I did not murder that girl, who deserved to die in my opinion.

I simply sank down to my knees, the water still battering me. The wind stung my eyes and my hair fell onto Gray's collarbone as I gently shut his eyes.

And then I clung to the body. Realization hit me like a huge wave of pressure; drowning me. It was too much to bear. I couldn't breathe anymore, and my breath came out in gasps. My throat closed up, and the mere fact rolled into my head; Gray Fullbuster was no longer in this world. And it was all wrong. That could not be, it just couldn't! It is not possible; there cannot be just an empty space where he was! People can't vanish, they can't go! Gray couldn't go…he couldn't…it was not possible; him, not existing was not possible…it was not possible…

_I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you slip away from me~_

There were men. Tall, huge men with great big dogs. They came, and they took the girl away. And then they tried to take Gray away from me. I sensed the blazing lights from cars, and I heard the girl screaming as she was carried away. There was no point; the people were too late.

"Take her back to the hospital!" That was what they were ordering, as she went.

"Young lady, you have to go home!" they cried, when I didn't move from the wet, muddy ground. I clutched even more fiercely to Gray's body.

"No! He is not yours to take; you will not take him away." I shouted, in a voice so hoarse, it seemed foreign.

After hours, after so many hours, Gray was gone. I heard the men shouting out things, all together at once, and I registered a few.

Then there was all the chaos about some girl, with a defect, whose brother died. She had thought I had killed him. It was all over the town, this little, and now completely unnecessary bit of news. It went on for days, and I understood what had happened vaguely.

And I healed, with time, I healed. But I would never heal completely, ever. Because Gray's hold wouldn't go, even if he did…

_Can you hear heaven cry?  
The tears of an angel  
Tears of angel…  
_

* * *

**Okay, so it's done! Hopefully it was good to read, and thank you to everyone reading this :) Please, do review and tell me how you feel about this, or your ideas about it :)**


End file.
